


Insomnia

by Eganne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Insomnia, Jean and Marco are foster parents, Jean and Marco own a farm, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eganne/pseuds/Eganne
Summary: A self-indulgent work about these two girls, Clarisse the anxious goofball and Luna the perfect angel.They are original characters from another work of mine.





	Insomnia

It was another sleepless night for Clarisse.  
She sighed.  
Tired, she opened her eyes and let them adjust to the dark. A small smile appeared on her face when she took in the sight of her girlfriend. Luna was sleeping... looking like an angel, as always. 

Clarisse gently brushed a strand of blond hair away from Luna's peaceful face.  
Last week they had celebrated their fourth anniversary together around a candle-lit dinner at home before crashing into bed for some... tender action.  
Clarisse pressed a kiss to Luna's forehead then slipped out of bed. Right now she needed a glass of water. Maybe a bit of fresh air would help her insomnia too...

Glass of water in hand, Clarisse stepped outside on their balcony. She had moved in Luna's apartment three years ago. Hmm.  
Calmed by the soft light of the half moon, Clarisse reflected on... stuff. 

How did she deserve Luna ? It was a wonder. Everyday with Luna by her side, Clarisse measured her luck.  
Luna was strong, intelligent, sweet, kind... She was perfect in so many ways. Clarisse couldn't think of anything that Luna wasn't perfect at.  
Alright, maybe she wasn't the best at climbing trees but who needs to climb trees nowadays, huh ? And maybe she kept reprimanding Clarisse for saying bad words but to be fair, Clarisse was swearing like a sailor sometimes. Her girlfriend was right. And maybe Luna didn't understand every tease and joke but her confused face was always so cute and made Clarisse want to tease her more, so... Nop, Luna was perfect and Clarisse was probably the luckiest lesbian on earth.  
She gulped down her water and walked back inside, closing the door carefully. And securely. 

The glass got set in the sink and Clarisse grabbed a book, heading to the bathroom. She spent the next two hours reading in there so she wouldn't disturb Luna's sleep with the light.

When she walked out, book finished, the sun was getting up slowly.  
"Finally", Clarisse whispered.

She freshened up in the bathroom sink then went to prepared breakfast. Butter toasts with all kind of jams on it because Luna loved jams. Especially the homemade ones Marco had sent from their farm in the South. It had arrived in a package along with a card signed by Jean and him, and pictures of Eli who was getting bigger everyday, this sweet little dumpling. One year into parenting, these boys seemed to be doing great...  
Clarisse prepared coffee for herself and tea for Luna. Everything was ready when the first rays of sun pooled in the apartment. She walked to their bed, tray of food in her hands.

A chuckle left Clarisse when she saw Luna hugging the blanket to her chest. Precious angel.  
Clarisse was careful not to make the wooden floor squeak.  
"-fuck !" she whispered-swore when wood did crack.  
Luna stirred in her sleep and stretched. It was weird and sadly familiar to witness that : Luna reaching for Clarisse in her sleep but because of her insomnia, Clarisse wasn't there with her. She watched. She wished for what felt like the millionth time that she was there sleeping peacefully against Luna. She sighed quietly.

Anxiety and memories from her past were the usual cause of her restless nights.  
Sometimes Luna would insist on staying up with her. And as sweet as the gesture was, how much it helped her, Clarisse was glad when Luna would finally fall asleep after fighting it for a few hours. It was better like that.

Clarisse shook her head, trying to chase away the spiraling thoughts and instead went back to her side of the bed.  
It took her a minute before she turned around to face Luna.

The blond girl had her eyes open now, curiously searching for Clarisse' eyes. She tilted her head and placed a hand on Clarisse' lower back. "No sleep ..?" she whispered. Clarisse shamefully shook her head. Luna breathed out. She simply did that. Clarisse mentally thanked her for that. Then Luna kissed her girlfriend on the forehead. "It's okay. Good morning, baby" she said. The greeting made Clarisse relax and even smile. "I... made you breakfast" she informed Luna. This latter made a happy sound and sat up. "Show me that" she asked excitedly. 

They ate calmly, chattering. Luna would often chat in the morning, similarly to the happy chirps of a bird.  
Clarisse would nod along, smile, enjoy... She loved her.  
Luna was her moon at night and her sun at day.

 

...Luna placed the tray on her bedside table. Clarisse was pressed on her side, head on Luna's shoulder and her breath even. She was asleep. 'Finally, she's going to have some rest' Luna thought and helped her girlfriend to lay down.

She pulled the blankets above them, took the fist that was clenching her shirt in her hands and soothed it with her thumbs.

"Sleep, Clarisse" she whispered and smiled, "I'll be here when you wake up. Promise."


End file.
